Soft Moments
by Numbuh302
Summary: Max Tennyson fanfic. It's his early years...when his wife was still alive.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

I walked through the maze of tents trying to find the one of my beloved. I could feel dozens of pairs of eyes following me. I was either the fact that I was walking barefoot in an embroidered robe through the muddy terrain or that this was possibly the first time in months that they had seen a woman. At the thought of this I frantically looked around for the right tent.

I found it not a moment to soon because I could see a gang of men coming towards me from the corner of my eye. I slipped into the tent and rested on the cot inside. Every now and then I would peek out to see if he was coming. Hours seemed to have passed and I fell asleep.

I awoke with a start hearing voices just outside the tent. I buried myself under the sheet and laid as still as I could. I heard someone come in and heave a sigh. Even though it was just a sigh, I could hear the sound of gravel in his voice. I removed the sheet from my head and looked upon his muscular body. He had removed his jacket, leaving his thin undershirt exposed.

I propped myself on my elbows, rusting against the sheets. As soon as I did he turned around, looking startled at first then smiled a smile that kindled my heart. We looked into each other's eyes and I felt as though he was looking into my soul.

His eyes wandered down to my neck, then to my shoulder. He raced over to the tent opening and tied it closed with two pieces or rope on each side. I looked down and saw that my robe had slipped off in my attempt to stay hidden. He looked at me with a worried look on his face.

"Glory, what are you doing here?"

I cringed at that name an answered curtly. "What is the matter _Maxwell, _do I need an excuse to see my beloved?"

He put his hands on his forehead and sighed. "I'm sorry, _Yocheved. _This isn't the best time. And you should be here! What would your father say?"

I stood up, not caring about my nude disposition, and ran up to him throwing myself into his arms.

"Max, please! I don't know who else to turn to!"

"Why? What hap…"

Before he could finish, I planted a heavy kiss on his lips. When I released him his face was full of confusion.

"But I thought you…"

"I know."

I kissed him again, this time he kissed me back. I felt his hands moving slowly down my back. He lifted me up and I wrapped my legs around him. He walked over to his cot and laid me down gently.

He climbed on top of my sprawled body. As he did I felt my heart quicken in pace. He gave me hard kisses and worked his way down. He seemed hesitant at first but then one of his strong hands squeezed my breast. I let out a small gasp as he proceeded to circling my nipple with his tongue. I felt an unfamiliar sensation of a large hump building up above my crotch.

I put my hands on his hips and pulled him closer. He looked up, showing me his deep dark eyes twinkling with lust. I put my hands on his cock. He continued to nibble on my breast as I quickly undid the button and eased down the zipper of his pants. He was not wearing anything under so his hardening penis immediately greeted me.

His penis caressed me with every movement. He lifted his head from my breast.

"I want to taste you."

I didn't know what to say, but the words seemed to come out on their own.

"And I you."

He rolled off me, lowered his pants, and spread his legs. I positioned myself over him and slid my hands down his torso until I reached his penis. I gently stroked and licked it. I could feel his breath on my crotch getting faster. His tongue teased my sweet spot. I was about to take him into me when he slid his tongue in as far as he could go. I was not used to this, so I just let him take me while I laid on him. After feeling the most pleasure I had ever gotten I decided he should too.

I teased the head of his penis just as he had teased me. I heard him groan and tasted something milky. I pumped him at a steady pace circling his penis inside my mouth. He groaned again and put his fingers into me. I whimpered, releasing his penis. He slid out from under me still keeping his fingers in. I rested on my stomach as I felt his penis glide up and down my back. He inserted himself into my back. I cried out in discomfort and pleasure.

He removed his fingers and lifted me up placing me on his chest. His hands grabbed my breasts and manipulated them as he humped me slowly. I lost myself in his grip, moaning loudly. He began to remove himself slowly and I groaned in dissatisfaction. But he had something else in mind. He turned me around and kissed me. I knew what he wanted so I grasped his penis suggestively. He slowly wriggled it in and pulled me close.

"Please, don't break me. That's all I ask." I whispered to him.

"I know. I promise I won't."

I sat on him, setting my head on his chest. At first he went at a slow pace, then he began to go faster. I could feel him hitting my wall. I could feel an orgasm coming so I held on to him tighter. As soon as I felt his hot liquid inside of me I released myself onto him. He kissed me as I shrieked into his mouth and him into mine. I grabbed onto his back, leaving thick scratch marks.

We collapsed onto the cot, both breathing heavily. The cot was wet and felt cool against our naked bodies. I buried myself into his chest and began crying. He lifted my head and looked at me with concern.

"Did I hurt you?"

"No." I managed to say through the tears.

"No…stop crying. If…if this is about what your family will say, we'll handle it."

I turned away from him, but he grabbed my face and looked at me with the most intense look I had ever seen. I reached into my discarded robe and took a small stone from it. I suppressed my tears as best as I could.

"Max. I'm here because…because my Father has passed. With his last breath he gave his blessing to me and whomever I choose."

I took his hand and placed the stone into it. When he looked at it, he looked at it with a confused expression, not understanding what was going on.

"This was given to me on the day of my birth. This is my life stone. And that is what I am giving to you, my life. Maxwell Tennyson, you are now a Gaje"

He seemed to understand now. He reached over me and took a small box from the table beside me.

"I'm glad you made this decision, because this is for you."

He removed a small sliver band from the box and placed it on my finger.

"Yocheved, of the Brembelia Clan, will you marry me?"

I couldn't believe it. This day started out as a horrible one, yet it turned into a blessing.

"Arva! I mean…YES! Of course!" I began crying tears of joy as he kissed me.

I spent the night dreaming of our future together. When the moon was still out I rose from the cot, located my robe, and put it on. I left with one final kiss from my beloved. The only traces that I had been with him were the muddy footprints all over his cot and the stone he grasped firmly in his hand. I walked back to my home with thoughts of a wedding close at hand.

Back in his tent Max laid still, aware that his love had left.

"Mandi kom tutóoti mandie's odjus romi." He whispered into the dark.


	2. Chapter 2

I woke to the sound of the winter wind raping against the frost covered windows. I looked through them and saw it was still dark out; the only light coming from the full moon. My body was bare and uncovered. In spite of this, I was not cold, for the body I lay upon kept me warm. I rubbed the side of my face on his chest and looked up at the beautiful creature that was still sound asleep. I reached up and ran my fingers through him crimson hair. His eyelids fluttered, but he didn't wake up.

A few hours ago he came back to me and took me into his arms. That night he pushed me more that ever before. I had a feeling that he might have pushed me to hard. As this thought ran across my mind, a shiver ran down my back. I pulled him close, laying my head above his heart. I was close to falling asleep when I felt fingers twirling my hair. I lifted my head and saw my companion looking down at me.

"I though you were asleep."

He put his fingers to my lips and commenced playing with my hair. I wanted this moment to go on forever, but I knew it couldn't. I looked up at him again.

"When do you have to leave?"

At this, he removed his fingers from my hair, sat himself up, and sighed.

"Oh God, Max. Don't you dare tell me tomorrow!"

When I stared at his face I could see his eyes watering. He put his hand under my chin and gave me a soft kiss. I laid down between his legs, looking up at him.

"Don't do this to me, please." As I said this I could hear my voice cracking.

"You have to understand, I'm…"

"Only trying to make the world a better place. It's always the same with you."

I turned away from him. I was trying hard to fight back the tears, but I felt a stream escape me, and land on my pillow.

"When will _you_ understand, you are all I have left. I wouldn't know what I'd do if something happened to you; if you never cam home."

A hand caressed my back, then wrapped around my waist. I felt him lie down again and pull me closer. He rested his chin on my shoulder and his leg on mine. I could hear his heavy breathing. He then uttered three small words that meant so much to me.

"I love you."

I couldn't hold it back anymore. I put my hand on my face and cried. He moved his head so that it lay upon my face. I turned toward him and buried my face into his chest. After that moment all I could remember was the heart beat that put me to sleep. That night I had a dream. A dream that he gave me the most passionate kiss I had ever gotten. Then without warning he broke it, then whispered "Good-bye."

I awoke the next morning, alone. I realized that it wasn't a dream. It was probably the last moment I would have with my husband for months to come. Upon thinking this I screamed, feeling that my heart, my very being, was falling apart. Little did I know that something inside of me was changing…growing.


End file.
